


Moonlight

by volta_arovet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_arovet/pseuds/volta_arovet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa doesn't go out at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kh_drabble lj community

challenge: 221: Spellbound  
title: Moonlight  
word count: 220  
rating: all ages  
characters: Isa, Lea  
spoilers: for their existence, and KHII

 

Isa doesn't go out at night. He's actually kind of a stick-in-the-mud, to tell the truth, and is no fun at all, which is the very reason why Lea likes hanging out with him. He makes the best expressions whenever Lea is bullshitting, a blank look that tells Lea he wouldn't believe him if he said the sky was blue, and every now and then he'll say something so funny in that deadpan voice that makes Lea laugh for hours and--

Well, anyway, Isa doesn't go out at night, but Lea's had a good record with 'eating icecream before dinner' and 'running away after accidentally breaking a window,' so he thinks 'breaking curfew' will be an easy sell.

And it does go easy, relatively speaking, and he drags Isa a few feet out of his house, laughing all the while, and then the moon comes out from behind a cloud and Isa starts to shake.

"It's the wrong shape," he says, and his voice has the rough highlands accent of Isa's parents. "There are thirteen shadows who believe they are people, but their copper-eyed hearts have run away, and Ansem. And Ansem. And Ansem."

The trance breaks, and he stares at Lea in wonder.

"Axel. Didn't you already kill yourself?"

Isa faints then, and Lea barely catches him before he hits the ground.


End file.
